Brandun DeShay
Brandun DeShay (born May 10, 1990 in Chicago), stylized as brandUn DeShay, is an American rapper and producer. He has produced for all four of his releases. Career DeShay has produced for rappers such as Curren$y, Dom Kennedy, Mac Miller, and Danny Brown. His first official music video, "Why You Gotta Zodiac Like That" has been in rotation on mtvU. Beef with Tyler the Creator Tyler the Creator and Brandun were once friends he even mentioned him as part of his family in "Fin", after that they started beefing. Tyler stated on that Brandun tried to ride off the fame of Odd Future, Him and Tyler had made a song together called Session but Tyler took his verse and replaced it with a verse from Mike G. Brandun addressed the issues as "typical teenager shit" and there doesnt seem to be "beef" any longer. Style and influences In an interview with MTV UK, DeShay said that Pharrell Williams and Yasutaka Nakata's music inspired him. Discography EPs *''All Day DeShay: AM'' (2011) *goldUN Child (2015) Mixtapes *''Volume: One! for the Money'' (2008) *''Volume: Two! for the Show'' (2009) *''Volume: Three! to Get Ready'' (2010) Production discography *Dom Kennedy – Future Street/Drug Sounds (2009) :Track 03. "Where I Belong" *Hodgy Beats – Dena Tape (2009) :Track 10. "Memorex CDs" :Track 15. "Pink Magic (feat. Casey Veggies)" *Dom Kennedy – From the Westside with Love (2010) :Track 07. "Locals Only" *Curren$y – Smokee Robinson (2010) :Track 06. "Racing Stripes (feat. Dom Kennedy)" *Von Pea – So Motivational: The Most Skullduggery of Mixtapes (2010) :Track 06. "Something to Do" :Track 09. "Fancy Nancy" *Casey Veggies – Sleeping in Class (2010) :Track 02. "Ridin' Roun' Town" :Track 03. "Hear Me Screamin'" *Sir Michael of Rocks (Mikey Rocks) – The Rocks Report (2011) :Track 04. "Exing" :Track 13. "Stagelights'" :Track 19. "Don't Wanna Brag" :Track 23. "Ground Up (feat. brandUn DeShay)" :Track 25. "Skinny Nigga (feat. Mibbs of Pac Div)" *Danny Brown - XXX (2011) :Track 03. "Pac Blood" :Track 04. "Radio Song" :Track 15. "Party All the Time" *Casey Veggies - Sleeping in Class (Deluxe Edition) (2011) :Track 02. "Ridin Roun Town" :Track 03. "Hear Me Screamin" :Track 13. "Ridin Roun Town Remix (feat. Dom Kennedy, C-San, and Kendrick Lamar)" *Sir Michael of Rocks (Mikey Rocks) - Premier Politics (2011) :Track 03. "Thank God" *Mac Miller - I Love Life, Thank You (2011) :Track 01. "I Love Life, Thank You" *Tennille - The Bronx Zoo (2011) :Track 13. "U Broke the Mold (feat. Nick Bruno)" *Ro Ransom – Ransomnia (2012) :Track 02. "Limousine" *Mac Miller – Macadelic (2012) :Track 05. "Aliens Fighting Robots" *Sir Michael Rocks of The Cool Kids – Premier Politics 1.5 (2012) :Track 01. "Antidote" :Track 10. "New Dress" *Joey Badass – P.E.E.P: The aPROcalypse (2012) :Track 10. "School High" :Track 15. "Last Cypher" *Retrospect – The Breakout (2012) :"We Came Last" *Astro - "Deadbeats & Lazy Lyrics" (2013) :Track 10. "Grind-In" *Astro - "Starvin' Like Marvin For A Cool J Song" (2013) :Track 01. Intro :Track 03. Hollywood :Track 06. Brooklyn *Choo Jackson - "Beer Flavored Pizza" (2013) :Track 14. "Old Pictures On The Wall ft. Mac Miller" *Chance The Rapper - "Acid Rap" (2013) :Track 9. "NaNa" feat. Action Bronson *CJ Fly - "Thee Way Eye See it" (2013) :Track 12. "Sadderdaze" feat. Ab-Soul *SZA - "See.SZA.Run" (2013) :Track 03. "Advil :Track 05. Crack Dreams :Track 06. Country *SZA - "S" (2013) :Track 04. The Odyssey *Kitty Pryde - "impatiens" (2014) :Track 02. Morgan Stop *The UnderAchievers - "Cellar Door: Terminus Ut Exordium" (2014) :Track 07. Metropolis *Astro - Computer Era (2014) :Track 02. U Know feat. Nathaniel *Mega Ran and Sammus - "Gone" (2015) :Track 1. "Gone" Category:Artist Category:Non Member of Odd Future